thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sodurians
'The Sodurians '''is a made up spin off series of Thomas and Friends that was created by Brandon10002. Unlike the regular series, this series will be made by Disney Computer Animation Films, the creators of Tangled, Meet the Robinsons, Frozen and Planes. It will air on Disney Channel in 2017. Season 1 #Thomas and the Quarters #Old Sapphire - After James gets into an accident with some trucks, Edward is told to pull his train. However, he does it before he ends up getting into a situation himself. #Henry Goes To America - Henry gets into an argument with Gordon and Murdoch over America's biggest station. But Henry gets his chance when he gets a surprise. #Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards - The Railway Choice Awards are coming to Sodor and Gordon is sure he'd win the award for fastest express engine. But to his surprise, he doesn't. #School Train James - James loves seeing the students from Great Waterton High and after Henry has a mishap with the students, James gets one of the surprises of his life. #No Hamburgers for Duck - There is a restaurant named "Gales Greese" that's on Duck's Branch Line and the manager is Duck's friend. But after an unlikely circumstance, Duck is in for an adventure. #The Missing Trucks - One day, Donald and Douglas come back to the yards to find out that their coal trucks are missing. So they must go on a quest to find them. #The Lorry vs. Oliver the Western Engine - One of the horrid lorries returns to help work on a new station and Oliver gets into a scuffle with them. Season 2 #Paxton and the New Diesel '- 'The work on the Hechenbeck Branch Line is too much for Paxton so Sir Topham Hatt brings in a new diesel named Brandon to help out. #Emily's Arianating Experience '- 'Emily is excited when pop singer-songwriter, Ariana Grande comes to Sodor. But Molly is chosen to take her instead. #Daisy's Devious Detour - Daisy and Ryan are both competing to give the Duke and Duchess of Boxford a tour of the new Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line. #Mike Down Under '- '''Mike teases Rex for an accident that he had with a tractor. But he ends up getting into a situation himself. #Duck and Rosie - Rosie is asked to come and help out on The Little Western, and Oliver is asked to show her around. But unfortunately, Rosie is not easy to deal with. #Sir Handel and the Baking Soda - Sir Handel teases Luke about his incident with some shaving cream and calls him a white engine. But he ends up in a whitening situation himself. #Murdoch's Money Madness - Murdoch loves taking the money train to the bank. He gets into a controversy with the recently released from prison, Sailor John ,who has a new trick up his sleeve. #Stafford Chases Bear - Toby's driver and fireman both call in sick so Stafford has to take his passengers, but ends up having to chase Bear. #Charlie Checks In - Just before the annual engine show, Charlie is helping Thomas and Percy with a goods train but ends up "Checking Inn". Season 3 #Harvey and the Railway Inspectors - Spencer makes fun of Harvey because he thinks that Harvey isn't needed. But during a contest, Harvey proves Spencer wrong. #Brandon's Triumph - For the first time since his initiation onto the North Western Railway, Brandon is asked to take a goods train. But they are really hard to handle. #Levi's Wish - Levi the brakevan wishes he could go forwards for once because he's tired of going backwards. When prime minister, David Cameron comes to Sodor, Levi gets his wish. #Butch Proves A Point - Max and Monty think Butch isn't very useful. Well after one accident happens after another, Butch proves them wrong. #Diesel's Lame Delivery - The royal couple is visiting on Sodor and instead of taking them around, Diesel gets stuck delivering a cake. But Diesel feels silly after finding out what the cake was really for. #Stolen Car - Alice gets a new car and is excited, but her friends tease her. The next day her car disappears, but the perpetrator is not whom everyone expects. #Carol - Due to a new housing development in the valleys and hills, work gets hard for Toby on the Sodor Tramway so Sir Topham Hatt brings in a Subway car named Carol. #No Coaches For Gordon - The tank engines refuse to fetch Gordon's coaches for him. Fed up at this, Gordon refuses to leave Knapford Station and the express is late. #Ryan Breaks The Rules - Ryan meets a yellow narrow guage engine and it complains a lot to where he ends up breaking the rules to satisfy him. #Phillip and Harley - Phillip loves to show everyone how fast he is and he may get a chance to prove himself again when a motorcycle named Harley comes to Sodor. Let's see if Phillip has what it takes.